


Can't Sleep Love

by BowsAndTies



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 04:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13205541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BowsAndTies/pseuds/BowsAndTies
Summary: Louis comes home late at night from work, and can't resist his beautiful boyfriend sleeping in their bed.Basically sleepy, fluffy sex.





	Can't Sleep Love

**Author's Note:**

> Not completely proofread, might be shitty. Enjoy xx.

Harry turns of the lights, and with a sigh, he let his tired body sink into the incredibly soft mattress. He pulls the duvet over his face, and notices that the sheets smells fresher, like cotton scented fabric softener. He smiles as he realizes that Louis must have remembered the conversation (more of an argument really,) they had a couple of nights ago, about Harry always having to do the house chores. He contemplates sending him a text saying thank you, but quickly dismisses it as he doesn't want to interrupt this perfect calm feeling with a too bright phone screen. Louis probably won't see it before he gets home anyways, with him being busy catching bad guys and all that.

For a little moment, his warm fuzzy heart gets overwhelmed with worry. Because while he is laying here safely tucked in their warm, cozy bed, Louis might be somewhere with a gun pointed at his head, and that is a thought that makes Harry's heart beat too fast. Harry rolls over to lay on his stomach, and tells himself to stop being so dramatic, to stop thinking of the worst case scenarios all the time. Harry's still not used to Louis' job, and which risks that comes with it. Even after almost five years of knowing about it, and he is slowly realizing that he probably never will. At this rate Harry will be a nervous wreck before he's 30, but that's something he'll worry about later.

He wraps his arms around his own waist, and presses his nose against the pillow. He breathes in the clean smell, and appreciates it, but he still misses the smell of the shampoo that Louis uses, mixed in with a hint of sweat.

Harry looks out of the window where he can see thick snowflakes illuminated by the soft glow of the streetlight outside fall down from the dark sky, which is oddly comforting. His eyelids are getting heavier and heavier, and eventually he doesn't want to fight it anymore. With closed eyes he goes through everything that he did today in his head, and everything he's going to have to do tomorrow, at work especially. He's not looking forward to responding to all the e-mails he most definitely has received since he left the office at five, and he isn't exactly looking forward to the meetings that are set up either. He's going to have to leave extra early tomorrow if he's going to beat the morning rush at Starbucks. He then remembers that he shouldn't worry about tomorrows tasks while he's in bed, so he does his best attempt at clearing his mind, which he succeeds at, and within minutes his tired body and mind finally gets dragged into a peaceful sleep.

It must be a few hours later when Louis finally enters their bedroom. The last time Louis looked at a clock it showed 12:11 am, and he knows that Harry must've been asleep for at least a few hours already. He is being as quiet as he can as he walks across the room to their bed, but the sound of his bare feet slapping against the wooden floor is making it quite difficult. As he gets closer to the bed he can see that Harry has rolled himself up into a ball-like shape, and it's really quite endearing. Louis lifts up the duvet to climb under it, and cringes a little as the bed creaks too loudly. He keeps his eyes on Harry the whole time to look for any signs of him waking up. Louis holds his breath as Harry straightens out his legs so that he's laying normally again, but thankfully he doesn't roll over to face the noise. Louis presses up as close as he can against him, and lays an arm across Harry's slender waist. The warmth from Harry's body makes the goose-bumps on Louis' skin disappear almost instantly, and Louis takes one big breath in to completely relax himself.

But after at least ten minutes of just laying there and breathing in the smell of Harry's apple scented shampoo, he realizes that he isn't relaxed at all. He runs his hand up and down Harry's smooth stomach, and listens to Harry's slow breaths. His mind wanders to the couple he had to visit a few hours ago, after a concerned neighbor had called in to inform them about loud yelling and crying. His heart had been racing as he rushed over to the apartment complex, and he can't even begin to describe how angry he felt when the man opened the door with fisted hands and mad eyes, and lied straight to his face. His anger only got stronger when the woman showed up behind the man, with mascara running down her face and a snotty nose, and trembling like a scared puppy. His colleague had thankfully noticed how pissed off Louis had gotten, and took over the majority of the speaking. Louis then had to listen to his partner go on about how he had to get his shit together all the way back to the police station, which is something he knew, of course. But he's only human and domestic violence is something that pisses him off, a lot.

Louis tightens his hold on Harry as the thought of someone hurting him pops into his mind. He swallows thickly and feels quite ridiculous as his protective instincts kicks in. Louis leans in to kiss Harry's t-shirt covered shoulder, and kind of stays there, with his face pressed against one of Harry's bony shoulder blades. Harry suddenly mumbles something, but his voice is so deep that Louis can't comprehend what he just said. Harry then rolls over to face him when Louis doesn't say something back.

The room is quite dark, but he can tell that Harry is sleepily smiling at him. Louis brings a hand to Harry's face, and lays it gently on his soft, dimpled cheek. "Hi there," he whispers, and Harry rasps out a response. His lips automatically curl up into a smile, because that's what Harry's sleepy voice does to him. It turns his insides into complete mush, and makes his heart grow three times bigger inside his chest. "Sorry I woke you up," Louis says almost inaudibly. Harry just leans in to press his lips against Louis'. After Harry pulls back, Louis notices that his lips now tastes like strawberries, and they feel softer too. He can feel a ball of heat build up inside of him, because Harry is so soft and precious, and must be protected, always. "I missed you," Harry says, barely being able to keep his eyes open. "Yeah? I missed you too, darling." Louis moves his hand off of Harry's face, and places it low on his back instead. He presses his fingers into the soft flesh, but not too hard, and gets a pleased sound out of Harry. The ball of heat grows bigger, and Louis has to make a conscious effort to remember to breathe, and make his heart slow down.

Louis slides his hand further down, more out of habit than anything, and marvels at the feeling of having one of Harry's soft bum cheeks under his palm. Harry presses against him, and lets out a small puff of air. Louis suddenly feels a surge of something, and kisses him again, but hungrier this time. Harry whimpers as Louis accidentally graces his teeth against his bottom lip. "Sorry," Louis mumbles, without completely meaning it as the action drew such a heavenly sound out of him. Louis slides his nimble fingers between Harry's ass cheeks, and feels overwhelmed with the heat that is there. Harry moans this time, and starts to slowly rut against him. Harry isn't hard, unlike Louis, but seems to get some sort of pleasure from it anyways. Louis presses a finger against his hole, and surprisingly finds out that it isn't as tight as he expected it to be. "Did y-" He completely forgets what he was going to say when the finger easily slides inside the hole. "Fuck, you're wet," he gasps. Harry sleepily chuckles, and kisses him, hard, wet and needy, with tongue and everything. He tastes like peppermint, exactly like Louis. "Fucked myself earlier," Harry whispers breathlessly, "thought of you." Louis' mind blacks out for a moment, picturing Harry fucking himself on a dildo while moaning Louis' name being too much to handle.

Louis makes a noise, best described as a growl, and pushes another finger inside his hole. He then kisses Harry's neck, before he gently sinks his teeth into it. Harry's breath catches in his throat, and he reaches out to grab a hold of Louis' arm. "Lou," Harry says weakly. Louis draws another moan out of him as he adds a third finger. "Lou," Harry puts a hand in Louis' feathery hair and pulls on it to get his attention. Louis looks up and meets Harry's lust-filled, but still sleepy, eyes. "Please," he whispers. Is Harry making him stop? Doubt fills Louis' mind then, maybe he went too far. He finger-fucked his almost unconscious boyfriend, and that is basically taking advantage of someone, isn't it? He's about to pull his fingers out, when Harry whispers out a plea to get fucked by him. Louis swallows the lump in his throat, and can feel his cock grow even bigger, almost impossibly harder.

"Okay," Louis says, and repeats himself a few seconds later when he still hasn't made a move to do anything. His mind is blank for some reason, it's like he has forgotten how to fuck the only person he has fucked for years. "Lube is in your drawer," Harry reminds him of as he rolls over to lay on his stomach. Good idea, Louis thinks. The lube residue left in Harry probably isn't enough to make him feel comfortable having Louis' - much bigger than three fingers - cock inside of him. Louis turns on the little light next to the bed, which makes Harry groan in agony, and opens the top drawer on the bedside table. The lube bottle is the first thing he sees, and he quickly reaches for it. He tosses the white bottle on the bed, and swiftly pulls his underwear off of his legs. He turns his attention back to Harry, and sees that he's already taken off his t-shirt, the only article of clothing he was wearing.

Louis almost can't believe his eyes. Before him lays this gorgeous human-being spread out and waiting for him, for him. Harry's skin is milky white, like it always is during the winter, and so incredibly soft-looking, even his legs, which he insists on shaving several times a week. Louis can't resist gliding his hands over the entirety of his body, from his shoulders to right before the back of his knees. Harry is almost purring, and occasionally presses his groin against the mattress. "You're going to mess up the clean bed I made for you," Louis comments, as he opens the lube bottle with a click. He then squeezes a good amount onto his fingers, and waits a bit for it to warm up. "Are you ready?" Louis asks, unnecessarily. Harry spreads his legs further apart as an response, and cranes his head to look up at him. Louis crawls in between his long, slender legs, and while sitting on his knees, he inserts his lube-covered fingers in Harry again. He thrusts his fingers in and out a few times to make sure that Harry's lubed up enough, before he reaches out for a condom. "Want to feel you," Harry quickly says, "want to feel your cum inside me, I mean," he explains further. Harry's cheeks turns a deeper shade of pink, and he hides his face from him. Louis lets his reaching arm fall limply back down again, before he grabs his throbbing dick with it. This is the first time he touches himself tonight, he realizes, and has to grit his teeth together to stop himself from coming right then and there."Fuck, you're too much," Louis halfway moans, halfway laughs, "you'll be the death of me." Harry just sticks his bum out then, to prove Louis' point even further. "You should get on your knees," Louis tells him, and taps him lightly on the right ass cheek.

Once Harry is on is hands and knees, (after almost toppling over three times,) Louis positions himself so that he's aligned right behind him. Normally Harry would be begging and grinding against Louis so much at this point, that Louis wouldn't have had any choice but to fuck him right away. But since Harry is more mellow, more words than action tonight, he's able to have a bit more fun with him. "Thought you wanted this dick," Louis teases as he rubs the tip of it against Harry's ass crack, with so little pressure that Harry can barely feel it. "I do," he pleads while staying completely put. Louis uses one hand to spread Harry's cheeks apart, and the other to guide his dick towards Harry's hole, but stops once the head is pressing against it. «Really? I can't really tell,» Louis says casually, and strikes one of Harry's cheeks once, which he knows will draw an reaction from him. Harry moans and pushes himself towards Louis. «Please, please, please,» Harry whines and keeps pushing himself against Louis in an attempt to get his cock inside of him, without success.

Louis can feel all of his muscles tightening in his body, and he knows that if he would've let himself, he could orgasm already, painting Harry's back and ass with thick, white ropes of cum. Which is something he would love to do, but not tonight. He wants to give him what he wanted. He wanks himself with a lube-sticky hand while looking down at the boy in front of him. Louis can tell that Harry is getting tired from the way that his arms are starting to quiver, and he can't help but smile at that, because despite the fatigue he's still doing what he's told.

Louis places his left hand on Harry's left ass cheek, and watches as his fingertips sinks further, and further down into the plump flesh. Harry moans gutturally and falls down to his elbows, which makes his ass point more upwards. This position also spreads Harry's cheeks further apart, which gives Louis a direct view to Harry's eagerly awaiting hole. «Need you, please,» Harry gasps into the pillow. Louis removes his hand from Harry's ass, and sees how the flesh flushes as the blood flows back to the skin. Louis can't resist, and leans down to kiss the red mark he just created. The skin feels feverishly hot under his lips, so Louis gives it a swipe with his tongue and blows cool air on it. Harry makes a sound, like he's ruined, and tries to grab the back of Louis' hair. Louis smiles widely, and moves towards right, until his face is nestled in between his asscheeks. Harry's breath hitches, and stays frozen in place in anticipation of what Louis is going to do. Louis breathes hotly on his hole, but doesn't do anything next, except for pulling away. «Fuckin' tease,» Harry laughs breathlessly. Louis grins and positions his dick at the entrance, and without warning, starts to slide in. Harry stuffs his face further into the pillow and moans loudly, while grasping weakly at the sheets. Louis closes his eyes, and has to use every single ounce of willpower he has to not just slam the rest of his dick inside.

«You feel so good, love,» Louis tells him softly, and starts to work up a steady pace once Harry's comfortable. Louis opens up his eyes to see the muscles in Harry's back working hard to keep him in this position, and Harry's dark hair flowing down past his neck. «So fucking beautiful,» he voices out loud. «Lou,» he breathes, «'m close.» Louis now notices how Harry is moving a hand up and down his cock, which surely must be strenuous from the position he's in. «Yeah? You want to come for me, babe?» It must be getting pretty late now, so Louis decides to not push it even further. A few minutes passes and Harry starts working himself as fast as he can, and Louis matches the pace. Harry then starts to stutter and Louis knows that he's going to come any time soon. A breathless «I'm coming,» from Harry confirms what he predicted, and he stops his thrusting as Harry's muscles clamp tightly down on his cock.Louis screws his eyes shut as the heat that's been building up inside him finally releases. He comes in spurts inside Harry, who makes tiny noises of pleasure as he's being filled with it.

«Thank you,» Harry says once they both have come down from their highs. Louis pulls out of him, and gives him a peck on the shoulder before he makes his way to the bathroom. 

Harry is laying on his back with a soft look on his face when Louis retrieves with a warm washcloth. «You should go to sleep, it's late,» Louis tells him as he wipes most of the mess off of him. «I know. You too.» Harry responds, and rolls over to his side when Louis is finished. Louis goes back to the bathroom to discard of the washcloth, and then climbs under the sheets with Harry. Louis turns off the lights and scoots over so that he's spooning him. «I love you,» Louis says, just like he does every night, and Harry sleepily replies with the same three words, plus «a lot.»

Louis can feel sleepiness finally cloud his head, and just before he falls asleep, he can hear Harry mumble something about he'll do the sheets next. Louis smiles to himself and whispers out an, "okay."

**Author's Note:**

> Well that escalated quickly.


End file.
